


Off Topic; Live in Austin

by DeepFriedArchangel, spacethezach



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Michael fighting people, Off Topic Band Au, also background Lunacross, band au, high school/college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/pseuds/DeepFriedArchangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacethezach/pseuds/spacethezach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off Topic- a band that started through four boys playing instruments for YouTube - grew to be famous, a widely known band made of eight people playing instruments for YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to forget all the work I put into these things- but anyway, BAND AU!  
> I hope you enjoy, Finn (DeepFriedArchangel) and I are going to do our best to make this everything you hope for.
> 
> NOTE: There will be lyrics in these chapters- it could be either real bands or things I've written myself, I will specify.

It was Gavin’s idea. It’s _always_ Gavin’s idea.

He planned out _everything_. He had a table with information on practices, sign up sheets, he had songs people could play- he had it all.

Now all he needed was people.

“COME SIGN UP FOR A BAAAND!” He called to anyone that would walk by. “IT’S GONNA BE FUUUUUN!”

 _Someone will show up eventually._ He thought. His class was out on a field trip, and since he wasn’t going, he got the day off. Everyone else that walked by was aimlessly wandering around, trying to look busy so that Gavin wouldn’t run up and ask if they could play instruments.

By the end of the day, Gavin was losing hope.

“Anyone..? Come join a band! It’ll…. It’ll be fun..” he called, his voice leaving him.

“Forget it.” he scoffed to himself; packing up papers that lay untouched on the table. “Just forget it.. No one wants to be in a band anyway. What’s the point?”

“You’re starting a band?! That’s so cool!” a voice behind him rung in Gavin’s ears. He swung around, and saw a small, stumpy boy with black-brown hair and brown eyes that were currently staring at the sign - Gavin might as well dipped a piece of paper in glitter and used a sharpie that said: BAND SIGN UPS!!! :D - in awe.

The boy turned to Gavin. “Can, uuh, can I join your, mmmm band?” he asked, quietly.

Gavin blinked for a moment. Where was this kid all day?

“Can you play any instruments?” Gavin ask him, still staring at the boy.

“Oh! Uhh,” The boy blushed and looked at his feet. “I- I play drums.” The boy said, with a stutter in his voice.

Gavin perked up a bit. Drums? Drums are useful. “What’s your name?” he leaned into the boy’s personal space a bit.

The boy didn’t seem affected by the lack of space “Jeremy.” he replied simply.

Gavin threw his hand out to shake, near hitting Jeremy’s large arms. “Welcome aboard, Jeremy!”

Jeremy gave Gavin a friendly smile and shook his hand. He had a gentle and warm grip, and he looked _really_ happy.  “Thanks.” He cooed, blush appearing on his round face.

Gavin’s smile melted a little. “Oh! You need to catch your bus!! You can’t miss it!!!” He warned, pushing Jeremy towards the school’s front doors.

Jeremy was not to be pushed. He did not move. He just laughed a little. “No, It’s okay! I walk home!” He grinned.

Gavin stopped his attempt to push Jeremy. “Oh, ummm…” He says with a thoughtful expression on his face, “Where do you live? I could walk you home!”

Jeremy looks to him with an excited expression, “Really?

“Yea!” Gavin cheered. “My mum isn’t really expecting me anyway!”

Jeremy frowned as they went to his locker. “What do you mean?”

Gavin shrugged. “Well, my mum thinks that I’m super popular because I know everyone here, so she’s under the delusion that I have got this band thing in the bag.”

Jeremy unlocked and opened his locker. “Oh. I see. My mom thinks I’m just the kid in the back of the class who doesn’t do much.”

“What are you really?” Gavin chuckled.

“The kid in the back of the class who doesn’t do much.” Jeremy replied, without missing a beat.

Gavin paused before snorting. “Weak.”


	2. The Guitar Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy takes Gavin to his house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is too good for this world..

Gavin and Jeremy sat in Jeremy’s garage, munching on cookies Jeremy’s mom made for them. She was really nice- and Gavin saw the second he walked in Jeremy was a spitting image of his mother.

_ “Oh! Jeremy you never told me you’d have friends over!” the stumpy brown haired woman cried at the sight of Gavin, who waved. “Welcome! Come in, come in! Ooh I’ll go make some nice treats for you both, what’s your name sweetheart?” her brown eyes sparkled. _

_ Gavin’s face went flush at the hospitality. “Er- Gavin.” he murmured. _

_ “Welcome to the Dooley house, Gavin!” Ms. Dooley smiled, clapping her hands together. _

_ Looking at the small house, flowers littered the shelves, pictures of a small Jeremy on the wall, comfy, soft blankets neatly folded on the couch. It was small, enough for Jeremy and his mother, but it was so welcoming, and comfy, like a warm quilt on a cold and rainy day. _

_ “It’s not much.” Jeremy sighed. “But it’s all we got.” he shrugged, taking Gavin’s coat for him. _

_ Gavin looked again. The smell of cookies filled the air, gentle music played from the kitchen, Gavin heard Ms.Dooley singing softly while she worked. _

_ “It’s top.” Gavin breathed. “Absolutely perfect.” _

_ Jeremy blushed deeply. “I- er, well…”  _

_ Gavin leaned down to Jeremy’s height. “It’s.  _ **_Perfect_ ** _.” _

_ “Gavin, sweety, you aren’t allergic to anything are you?” Ms.Dooey’s voice interrupted she came out the kitchen, looking at the boys still standing awkwardly squished in the front hall.  _

_ Ms.Dookey brought them to the couch and asked them if they wanted hot chocolate.  _

_ “Yes please.” Jeremy murmured. _

_ Gavin put his hands up in defense. “Oh- no, you don’t have to, it’s a lovely gesture-” _

_ “Oh it’s no problem Honey! You can have some if you want.” Ms.Dooley confirmed. _

Gavin looked over at Jeremy, who was munching on fresh, warm gooey chocolate chip fudge cookies. “Jeremy?” Gavin asked, his voice small and gentle.

Jeremy looked up in curiosity and surprise. “Hmf?” he muffled, mouth filled with cookie.

“Are you, like..” Gavin paused, not wanting to offend the other boy. “...are you trying to impress me?” he whispered, hating himself because holy fuck that sounded pretentious.

Jeremy’s face turned so red Gavin was afraid he was gonna explode. “Er- I, I mean.. If- um-”

Gavin couldn’t suppress it, he burst out laughing, which made Jeremy an even darker shade of of scarlet.

As Gavin regained his breath, Jeremy continued stammering excuses; “I-I’m not  _ trying _ t- to uh, um, impre-impress you- uh-” 

Gavin and Jeremy were stopped by Ms.Dooley’s cheerful voice and the thumping of someone coming in the door.

Jeremy turned to the door and back at Gavin. “Strange, Dad isn’t supposed to be back until Sept..tem...ber..-” is voice trailed off in a dawn of realization. “Fuck.”

“What?” Gavin asked, slightly concerned. “Do you not like your father?”  
“Jeremy~ your tutee is here!” Jeremy’s mom called.

Gavin snotered. “What in the queen’s name is a  **_tutee_ ** ? Issat a medical condition?” he laughed.

Jeremy sighed and made his way out of the garage.   
Ms. Dooley directed them up the Jeremy’s room- where ‘He’ was waiting. GAvin didn’t know who ‘He’ was, so he was mildly concerned.

Jeremy’s Dad? Maybe? A brother? 

And what the fuck is a  **_tutee_ ** ?

Jeremy’s room was what you could expect from a 14 ½  year old boy, posters of his favorite TV shows on the wall, there was a small, green and blue beta fish with a label marked “Calistan” on the bowl, clothes and stuffed animals thrown around.

One thing Gavin did not expect, however, was a boy their age sitting on his bed.

The boy on the bed noticed Jeremy and Gavin’s arrival and stood up- towering a major 1 ⅓ inches  **_shorter_ ** than Gavin. 

“Hello- short stuff.” Gavin smirked. 

The boy glared at Gavin with beautiful brown eyes with lines of gold and orange. Cute little auburn curls stuck out in every direction from underneath the boy’s beanie that had ‘Jersey’s Angry’ stitched onto the front - Gavin guessed from the boy’s mother - and whatever height he had was pushed to his shoulders and arms- like Jeremy (And frankly Jeremy’s mother) the boy was short and stumpy, but well built. He covered his arms that day, though, with a big, navy pullover hoodie that said ‘New Jersey State University’ on it. (The hoodie was 3x too big for the boy, which Gavin thought was cute.)

Jeremy smiled at the communication like it was a good thing and gestured to the boy, but giving a wide grin to Gavin, “Gavin, this is Michael Vincent Jones-” “Don’t tell this fucker my full name.” Michael growled. “-I’m tutoring him in English-” “He doesn’t need to know that.” the curly haired boy spat. “-which makes him my tutee.”

"You're the posh gay kid aren't you?" Michael asked Gavin, a burning look still in his eyes.

“You're the hot headed playboy aren't you?" Gavin responded quickly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH"

"Shut up Jeremy"

"Ya shut up."

Jeremy watched the two others glare for 3 minutes before stuttering conversation. “M-Michael plays guitar, you know..” he murmured

Gavin cocked his head to one side, his eyes widening. “Really? W-well I’m, I’m starting a band- do you-”

“No.” Michael confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...too pure.


	3. Operation: Guitarist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy needs to convince Michael to join the band- but is it worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is-

“What!?” The brit exclaims, “Why not?” 

The redhead looks up to Gavin, a violent aggression behind his eyes. “Because bands are fucking stupid. Why the hell would I join a band?” 

Gavin looks down and messes with his hands, “B-because... bands are fun?”

“Nice try, dickhead. Now get out of my fucking face before I break yours.”

“Y-you probably wouldn’t make  to punch his  _ face _ .... His nose would break your hand in-nstead.” Jeremy says, stuttering. 

Michael looks to Gavin's face - truly looking at it, no just glaring at him - and breaks into a fit of laughter, someone warm in Gavin’s stomach explodes.

“Holy  _ shit _ , your nose is fucking enormous! How do you see with that monstrosity on your face?!” Michael says between laughs. Gavin squawks and tries to cover his nose, eventually failing. “Seriously! It’s  _ ginormous _ !”

“Just because I have a slightly larger-than-average nose doesn’t mean you have to be a dick about it!” Gavin says, trying to seem like he’s not actually a wimp.

“Yeah, still not joining your stupid band. Now get the fuck out, Jeremy and I have some fucking tutoring that I don’t want to do in the first place- and I’m fucking positive a preppy gay like you has a private tutor at your mansion, now  **_fuck off_ ** .” Michael tells Gavin, pushing him out of the room.

“HAVE FUN WITH YOUR  **TUTEE** , LIL J.” Gavin called, running down the stairs.

The last thing Gavin hears is Jeremy giggling from inside the room. He sighs happily happily and tells Ms. Dooley that he’s heading out.

“Have fun, dear! I hope to see you again!” She says with a smile on her face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come back tomorrow if Jeremy’ll let me!” She nods and Gavin waves as he leaves the door. He pulls out his phone, since he got Jeremy’s phone number on the way to his house.  

_ To:  small dwarf man :  _ **_We gonna try to get the Ray of Sunshine to become the guitarist?_ **

_ Sent: 16:23 _

* * *

 

He puts his phone away, awaiting for a reply. 

As Michael took out his binders and pencils, Jeremy’s phone buzzed;

_ 1 NEW MESSAGE- The British Are Coming!!!!: We gonna tr…. _

Jeremy glanced over to Michael to make sure he wasn’t watching as he opened the message to reply. (He never leaves his brit hanging- never.)

_From: The British Are Coming!!!!:_ **_We gonna try to get the Ray of Sunshine to become the guitarist?_**

_ Received: 16:25 _

_ To: The British Are Coming!!!!: I got this- he owes me 3538584258 favors anyway. ;) _

_ Sent: 16:25 _

Jeremy set his phone back down. “So....uh.... Mikey....” Jeremy says, looking up from his phone.

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Michael interrupts.

“Sorry....” Jeremy winced, “But you know joining the, uh, the band.-” (Jeremy looked around like it was a secret. “It’s not that bad of an idea, y’know?”

Michael looks up from his binder with a puzzled look to his face. “Like I said before, I’m not joining your stupid band with that British fuck.” He sat back, defeated slightly. “I don’t fucking know if I used the line right!”

Jeremy looked at Michael’s work, not really paying attention, this was gonna be harder than he thought. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jeremy asked casually, sliding the paper across the desk.

Michael growled. “He’s a pretentious british prick and I wouldn’t work with him unless he was the last god damn person on the planet.”  
Jeremy smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Unless?” he chuckled.

Michael’s already red face turned the color of a tomato. “S-shut, I didn’t, uh-”

Jeremy threw his elbows on the table and gave Michael a shit-eating smile. “Michael has a crush on Gaaaaavveeee-” he cooed.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP NO I DON’T.” Michael roared.

Jeremy continued this until he knew he had gotten Michael as wound up as he could before sighing.

“God forbid  _ Gavin,  _ The  **openly** **_pansexual_ ** knows how  _ flustered _ you get about such a subject.” he winked.

Michael turned ghostly , his eyes wide with fear. “You wouldn’t.”  
Jeremy grinned. “Watch me.” He whispered, picking up his phone.

Michael leaned across the desk to steal Jeremy’s phone, but to no avail.

“Michael….thinks….you’re...cute….” He mocked, pretending to type, angling the phone so that Michael couldn’t see.

“Join the band or the ‘pretentious british prick’ learns he’s a ‘cute pretentious british prick.” Jeremy demanded.

Michael looked desperate and Jeremy felt his heart sink. “Fine, fine I’ll join the fuckin’ band- Jeremy please don’t- I, - you’re the only one who knows I’m bi, please Jeremy I’ll do it just don't.”

Still wearing a smile, Jeremy set the phone down, feeling like the worst person the world. What had he just done? He  _ blackmailed _ Michael into something he didn’t want to do. He  _ threatened  _ outing him- For the sake of something that doesn’t truly exist yet.

The two boys dropped the subject after Michael promised to join the band- which made Jeremy feel worse, but he kept smiling like he got what he wanted and that everything would be okay.

* * *

 

Gavin sat at his computer, composing a list of things they’d need for the band, and thinking of the boy- Michael -from Jeremy’s house. 

_ He was cute, to say the least.  _ Gavin thought,  _ I wonder if I got a chance….  _

Gavin shook it off and continued listing his ideas for band names, instruments, logos, etc when his phone buzzed.

_**1 NEW MESSAGE** \- small dwarf man; Yo yo yo guess wha… _

Gavin smiled widely and slid open his phone.

_From:_ _small dwarf man:_ **Yo yo yo guess what?! We got a guitarist!!!! :D :D :D**

_ Received: 17:57 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start Rayemy as soon as they meet like Mavin or should I wait?  
> What do you guys think?


	4. The Bass Dilema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sweet we got a band, but we need a fuckin' bassist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "The Kids From Yesterday" by My Chemical Romance, it is not my work.

The first practice they had was in the small music room on the arts side of the school at the end of the day.  It was a little cramped yea, but it was worth it.

Michael showed up, much to both Gavin and Jeremy’s surprise; he was grumpy sure, but he was _there._

Michael had brought his electric guitar and his acoustic guitar- both from home.

Jeremy used the red drum set in the music room and a pair of drumsticks from home- Gavin knew they were his as they had his name carved into them.

Gavin brought some turntables his mother got him for his birthday the year prior. He kept them as safe and clean as he could- making sure they were always in top condition.

Michael slid his electric guitar out of it’s case and Gavin gawked in awe.

It was really well kept- it shone so much Gavin leaned over it and could see his reflection. It had a sleek, navy blue base, streaks for light blue, green purple on it. Down the middle was a thick, noticeable red line that read in choppy, scratchy, white letters: _**RAGE QUIT** _

“Rage Quit?” Gavin asked, confused. “Why Rage Quit?”

Michael raised an eyebrow and smirked a little, small dimples appearing in the sides of his cheeks. “You haven’t known me long enough to understand.” He murmured.

Gavin didn’t quite understand what he meant by that, but he kept his mouth shut anyways.

Jeremy began to tap out a beat mindlessly while Gavin began setting up his turntables. It was simple, but Gavin found found himself nodding along with it.

Michael was also mesmerized, as he began to strum a small rhythm to accompany it. His fingers pricked lightly at the strings, sending small yet bold sounds throughout the room while Jeremy begins to put effort into his beat.

They all make eye contact, smiling brightly.

Gavin takes a deep breath-

 

_“Oo~oh.”_

_“O~oo~h”_

_“Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take_

_So hold on tight and don't look back_

_We don't care about the message or the rules they make_

_We'll find you when the sun goes black_

 

_And you only live forever in the lights you make_

_When we were young we used to say_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday”_

 

They continued until Jeremy stopped on the drums, Michael’s fingers were borderline bleeding, and Gavin’s voice was hoarse.

In other words, one song.

“We should do that again!” Gavin said, losing more of his voice as every word was said.

“Maybe when your voice isn’t absolute shit and I can actually use my fucking fingers.” Michael gestures to his fingers, “they feel like they are on fire and about to explode into a fucking pile of blood.”

Jeremy chuckled. “I feel fine.”

They sat talking collectively for several minutes before Jeremy mentioned something rather important.

“We need a bassist.” he sighed.

Gavin blinked. “Sure.”

“Do you even know what a bassist is?”  Michael frowned.

“Ummmm,..” Gavin thought for a second and Michael rolled his eyes. “That’s a kind of guitarist, right?” Gavin guessed.

Michael pursed his lips a little. “I-in a way, yes. But it’s one of the more important things in a band. We need a bass player.”

Jeremy finished putting away the equipment as the other two spoke. “You know what else we need?” he asked casually.

“Talent?” Michael snorted.

“Slushies!” Jeremy grinned.

* * *

 

The three boys sat in Jeremy’s backyard, slurping away at their slushies and chatting happily. Jeremy’s slushie was lime and orange, Michael’s was cherry and Gavin got a mix of all the flavours they had, resulting in a brown-purple color in his drink.

The chatter dimmed down to a silence and they sat watching the clouds go by for a while until small plunking noises of an instrument plucked at their ears.

The three stood up, looking for where the sound came from.

Gavin glanced over the fence and saw the top of a head. “Maybe there?” he whispered, not wanting to scare the person away.

The three propped themselves over the top of the fence, so they could see. In the yard next to Jeremy’s, a boy around their age, curly black hair that brushed his bushy eyebrows frowned as he played away on his bass. As he did so he took a deep breath and began to sing.

Michael’s grew wide.

Jeremy’s jaw dropped.

“You sound fucking amazing.” Gavin chirped.

The other two nearly strangled Gavin for making the angel’s voice stop but they wanted to strangle him more for how high the boy jumped.

His small, scrawny body shook and he dropped his bass, leaving it to tumble to the floor as he clutched his chest. “JESUS CHRIST.” He yelped.

Gavin, Michael and Jeremy (Jeremy watched only through his fingers, he was so embarrassed.)  as the boy stood up, grabbed his instrument and jabbed at them a little, clearly not giving too much energy to anything.

Michael thought he couldn’t  give any energy at all. The bags under his eyes were dark and massive, he seemed almost limp with fatigue and he squinted like he had just woken up.

“I… I dunno ‘bout you, Mr. Russian, but in America we say Hello to greet someone.” the boy huffed, his voice small and hoarse.

Gavin payed no attention to the comment. “Is that bass yours?”

The boy shrugged, taking a step closer to the fence (Michael found himself counting freckles across the boy’s thin and dark face.) “Eh, it’s.. Yea. I don’t really en-”

“Do you wanna join our band?!” Gavin asked, a huge grin on his face as he face the boy while gesturing his entire arm towards Jeremy and Michael, who covered their faces in shame.

The boy stared into Gavin’s eyes for a solid ten seconds, every aspect of him depicting clearly two things:

  * No.
  * I’m tired.



“Sure.” the boy mumbled, walking up to the fence and starting to climb it.

Gavin blinked a couple times, “Really? You will?”

The boy’s feet hit the ground with a gentle thud, showing big black combat boots to match his black skinny jeans and oversized purple hoodie. “Sure.” he echoed.

“Man of many words are you?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

The boy shrugged. “I’m Ray.” he replied, holding his hand out to shake.

Gavin was overjoyed. “I’m Gavin, that’s Michael and Jeremy!!” he cooed.

The smallest of smirks pressed up against Ray’s sunken face. “Sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send any ideas, headcannons or other works you may have for the fic, I'd love to see them! <3


	5. Hometown

Jeremy catches Ray as he leaves the house, to check the mail, “Sooooo... Ray? How about we practice tonight?” He asks, scratching the back of his head, “We do it over at my house.” He adds, pointing towards his house.

Ray looks at where Jeremy is pointing and scoffs, “I know what house you live in, asshole. I hear your practices. I’ll be honest, some of them sound absolutely shitty.” Jeremy looks down.

“You’re not wrong.... At least Michael and Gavin are actually talking to each other.” Ray looks to Jeremy with an eyebrow raised. Jeremy takes note of it and chuckles, “Michael _HATED_ Gavin, insulted him the first chance he got.”

“At least you seem to have better taste in music, I heard My Chemical Romance earlier. Fuckin’ great band.”

“Y-yeah! I love ‘em!” Jeremy says with a huge grin on his face, “We’re gonna start doing a lot of covers in different bands. You can suggest some songs you like, to us.”

“Well if you like MCR, then you will probably tolerate my shitty emo trash.” He says, shrugging.

Jeremy’s phone then makes a noise, “Oh! Sorry, it’s probably Michael or Gavin.”

“Go ahead, I need to get back inside anyway. My mom’s probably worried I haven’t come back into the house to hide into my room.” He ponders for a moment, “hand me your phone.”

“Uh..... may I ask why?”

“To read all your messages,” -Jeremy looks worried for a moment- “or, you know, put my fucking number in it. You might need it in the future.” He says, stretching his hand out.

“Oh! Yeah, heh, sorry. Here you go!” Jeremy hands Ray the phone and the latter punches in a number, “Gavin likes to snoop around... I’ve just gotten a little paranoid, I guess.”

Jeremy receives his phone once again, “Nah man, I completely understand. I guess I’ll see you later?” Jeremy nods and Ray waves goodbye. Jeremy heads back into his house and replies to the text that Michael sent.

**From: Ball ‘o Rage:** _When’re we meeting up? Does Emo Trash(c) know that we’re meeting up?_

_Recieved: 15:46_

**To: Ball ‘o Rage: Tonight:** _at 6, I’ll tell My Chem. Usual place_

_Sent: 15:58_

* * *

“Okay!” Gavin says, clapping his hands together, “Any band requests?” He asks with a huge grin on his face.

“D-,” Begins Ray, slumped in the corner with his purple hoodie on, “-do you guys know about Twenty One Pilots?”

“I love them!” Ray smiles and looks up to where the voice was coming from, also known as Jeremy.

“Eh, I know a bit about them.”

“If knowing ‘a bit’ means that you’re currently wearing a bracelet dedicated to them, I’m pretty sure you know  a lot about them, Michoul.”

“Shut up, Gavin.” Michael shakes his head with a grin, showing off his dimples, “and it’s Michael, dipshit.”

 

They decide they need to actually be able to play the song, so they begin to look for chords and drum notes to their chosen song and practise them for a little bit; swapping the keyboard for guitar and bass. They are soon.... semi-comfortable with the changes and the song itself. Gavin looks to everyone as they nod.

“3! 2! 1!” He screams, smiling at the others. Ray picks up his bass and opens his mouth with a huge look of happiness to his face.

“Lllllllllet’s Play!” He yells, initiating the start to their next song.

 

_“My shadow tilts its head at me,_

_Spirits in the dark are waiting,_

_I will let the wind go quietly,_

_I will let the wind go quietly,”_

Gavin smirks at the camera that he set up, no one else knowing about it. The instruments all come together after the first part. Gav steps back up to the microphone and belts out the next line, looking to the others. Ray looks like he’s enjoying himself and Jeremy seems like himself, the little ball of sunshine. Michael doesn’t have his normal bitch-face, for once.

_“Where we're from, there's no sun,_

_Our hometown's in the dark,_

_Where we're from, we're no one,_

_Our hometown's in the dark.”_

* * *

 

“That was _bloody_ amazing!” Gavin exclaims after catching his breath, “One of the best practices so far!”

“To be fucking honest here, Gavin, we’ve had like 2 other practices.” Michael hears Gavin squawk,Michael then breaking into a fit of laughter, “but yeah, this wasn’t as shitty as the other practices.”

Ray looks up to the rest of them and takes off his hood, “they aren’t shitty. I hear them all.” Everyone looks to Ray as he begins to speak once again, “and Michael, I think,” Michael nods to that, “You have had 4 practices-”

“How the fuck would you know that?” Michael interrupted.

“Because you guys couldn’t keep fucking quiet while I was playing Call of Duty,”

Gavin gasps, overdramatically, “I take offense to that!” He crosses his arms in fake offense.

“Uh... No you don’t? Michael’s said worse.” Jeremy tells Gavin, who makes another sound of offense.

Ray looks at everyone again, rolling his eyes, “Annnyway, I eventually gave up and decided to listen. Luckily the time I listened, you were playing My Chemical Romance.”

Gavin, behind with the times, asks Ray a question, “Wait.... YOU GAME?”

Ray scoffs, “Who doesn’t game? Also you’re like an entire fucking conversation late.” Everyone mumbles in agreement, “What’s your gamerscore?”

Gavin puffs his chest out, “Almost 50 thousand. What’s yo-”

“Nearly 500 thousand.” Everyone's eyes widen and look towards the hispanic, he just shrugs, “I have no life and a shit-ton of time on my hands. Jerkin it doesn’t always pass time.”

Jeremy’s face goes red and Michael falls into a cackle, Gavin just stands there speechless. After a few moments, they all pass gamertags. They keep talking for a while and Ray gets a text from his mom telling him to get home. He tell his farewells and leaves for home.

“I like him, he’s cool,” Gavin announces. Michael nods and Jeremy flushes.

“Y-yeah... I like him too...” 


	6. The Newest Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has an announcement and Michael tries his hand at the mic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So s/o to Finn (co author) my boi who wrote pretty much the whole chapter??? Also sorry for not updating im a lil shit

 

For the most part, the practices went well. They met every Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday, practicing continuously. 

Gavin started a habit of recording their practices, and posting on his youtube channel. 

After several uploads, his channel began to rise in subscribers. He knew he’d have to tell the others at one point, so he decided at 100 subscribers, he would. 

As soon as he promised himself this, he got an Email from YT, stating a congratulations on reaching the triple digits.

* * *

 

Gavin strolled into Jeremy’s garage and smiled. Michael was making revving motor noises on his guitar, Ray was tuning his bass and Jeremy was taking pictures.

Gavin waltzed over to Jeremy’s drum set, and stood on the stool. “Lads! I have an announcement!” 

Michael stopped the odd sound and glared at Gavin, Ray paused  but didn’t look, and Jeremy jumped to attention. 

“Recently, I have been getting the attention of The Internet! And we have reached a whooping 100 subscribers!!” He cheered, throwing his hands in the air. 

“What the fuck? You’ve been fucking recording us?” Michael growls, putting his guitar down.

Ray puts his bass down and curls up into his purple jacket and Jeremy smiles, “Well, at least people actually like us!” The shorter one announces, a grin covering his face, “it’s better than getting tomatoes thrown at us.”

“Tomatoes? Seriously? Are yo- do you seriously think people still throw fucking tomatoes at people?” Ray tells Jeremy, looking straight in the eye, “I’m pretty sure the worst we’d get is death threats, not fucking tomatoes.”

“Ray!” The brit yells, Ray doesn’t look ahead, but instead to his ds that somehow appeared in his hands, “You don’t have to be so rude!”

Ray mumbles to himself, paying attention to the game, “I was just stating facts...”

“You never actually answered my question, dipshit,” Michael tells Gavin, hitting his arm to get his attention.

Gavin looks down at his phone and presses on one of his videos, letting the advertisement and video buffer. When it starts he passes the phone to Michael, who takes it with a snide remark. Ray gets up and trudges over to Michael, closing the DS and laying it down. 

Jeremy walks over to see, not being very successful, “Guys! Move the phone down! I can’t see it!” He stands on his toes, using Ray as a support. The video finishes and Michael looks to Gavin, with his lips turned up in a smirk.

He passes the phone back to the Brit and picks up his guitar, “Don’t we have shit to work on?” Gavin perks up and runs to his microphone, nodding furiously. Ray makes his way to his bass and Jeremy goes to sit at his drum-kit. 

“You ready?” Gavin says, pointing to his camera he set up. Michael groans and says his affirmative, the others nodding. 

 

_ “You got two black eyes from loving too hard _

_ And a black car that matches your blackest soul _

_ I wouldn't change ya, oh oh _

_ Wouldn't ever try to make you leave, n-” _

 

Gavin pauses, holding his throat. Michael sets his guitar down and makes his way toward him. “You okay, shithead? You look sick.”

“I-,” He coughs, “I’m not sick, my voice is just a little scratchy. Nothing to worry about...” 

“Yeah, you sound like you’re a screamo band reject, kicked out because you can’t scream properly,” Michael says, to attempt to comfort Gavin, “Sit out of this one, man the stupid camera you have.”

He looks to the camera then to the microphone, “w-who will sing then? We can’t play music without a si-”

“I will.” Michael tells them, Jeremy has an expression of shock and Ray just shrugs, “I’ve picked up the ability to multitask, singing and playing shouldn’t be too hard.”

Gavin looks around and then down to his shoes, an american flag and british flag pair of converse, “Okay... Sorry.”

“Dumbass, it’s fine. I’ll deal.”

“Yeah! We get to hear Michael sing!” Jeremy says standing up and fist pounding the air, Michael sends him a glare and he sits right back down, getting ready for the next song.

* * *

 

Everyone gets set up and Gavin clears his throat, fiddling with the camera he’s set up. Michael looks to the others and they nod. He shakes his head and stands in front of the microphone, guitar in hand.

 

_ “You’re~ a mess, ” _

_ Tangled with your confidence,  _

_ You think you haven’t sinned.” _

 

Gavin looks back up to Michael, hand over his mouth. Michael looks towards the camera during a break in the lyrics, smirking. The Brit flushes and looks back to the screen of the camera to make sure it’s in focus; definitely not to watch Michael without him being aware...Nope.... The lyrics pick back up.

_ “Well you’re Uu~n stoppable _

_ Your walls a re I~npassable, Oh.” _

 

They all zone out, getting into the music. Well, everyone except for Gavin. He listens to the lyrics coming from Michael and looks down to hide his growing blush. 

 

_ “I think you’re better off lookin’ alone, _

_ Those boys who chase your hips can just go find their way home,  _

_ And at the end of the day, you’ll think to yourself,  _

_ My body is a product bein’ sold on a shelf. _

 

_ Tell me I can change, Tell me I can change~” _

* * *

 

“Where the  _ fuck _ did you learn how to sing? You sound like a god.” Ray announces after Michael finishes. Gavin saves the video and puts the camera away, “Seriously? Was I the only one who heard it?”

“I never learned how to sing, dickhead,” He says in a groan, “You just... ya know... fucking do it?”

“Wow, that definitely helps. I will use that whenever I feel like singing. Thanks for opening up my life.” Ray says in a mocking tone, “but seriously answer my fucking question.”

“I heard him!” Gavin exclaims, voice scratchy and cracking at times, “It’s was top!”

Ray and Michael look to Gavin, while trying to hold back laughter. “It was awesome Michael! If I tried to sing, I’d sound like Gavin does now.” Jeremy adds bluntly. Gavin squawks and covers his mouth.

“JERE-” He covers his mouth, opening it again to speak softer, “Jeremy! That was just rude!” Michael and Ray fall over in a pit of cackles. 

“That was the best-ha-thing I’ve ever heard come out of his mouth.” Ray holds his chest while sitting up, “Oh my fucking god. Good job Jeremy.” The shorter one flushes and turns around to look at the Brit. Gavin was smiling while holding his hand out to Michael, in which the latter takes and makes his way up.

“You should sing more often, Michoul,” Gavin starts, looking at Michael, “You have a nice voice. It would definitely help my voice out sometimes.”

“Then learn how to play a new instrument, dipshit. No freeloading this.”

“I could also be..... the Tech uy!!” Michael lifts his eyebrow in confusion, “Y’know, all the behind the scenes work? And all the scratchy fun noises!!!” Gavin joyfully suggested.

Jeremy snorted. “The DJ?”

Gavin threw his hands into the air happily. “THE DJ!!”

Ray cocked his head to a side.  “Do you have turn tables?” 

Gavin frowned. “Turn tables?”

Michael gripped the garage door handle. “Jesus Fucking Christ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song: LA Devotee by Panic! At The Disco  
> Second Song: Don't You Dare Forget The Sun by Get Scared.  
> They're both hella great songs so be sure to check them out!   
> <3333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated. School has been kicking me hard -DeepFried

“I got the turny table thingy!” Gavin exclaimed, slamming open the door as he carries an armload of cargo. He looks around for the others, since he got no reaction, “W-where's Michoul?” He says with a solemn look to his face. The hooded boy, Ray, was tuning his bass when he looks up to the Brit.

Ray shrugs and puts his bass down, “Haven’t showed up yet,” He looks down to his phone to see if there are any texts; sadly, disappointed, “Jeremy isn’t here either, no texts from either of ‘em.” The hispanic puts his phone back down and grabs his bass, “also they’re turntables, you fuckin’ moron.”

Gavin stares out the door, hoping that the fiery redhead and shortn’stout show up. He stays that way for a couple of minutes before he gives up, “I don’t think they’re coming Ra-”

“WHAT’S UP MOTHER FUCKERS,” a voice from the door is heard, Gavin’s head turns at the speed that could challenge a cheetah, nearly breaking his neck. He runs towards the source of the voice, freckled with glasses, and tackles him to the ground.

“Yeah Gavin, I don’t think they’re coming.” Ray looks to the pile on the floor and back up a few inches to a standing tall Jeremy, at least Ray didn’t have to move his head up too much, “I definitely don’t see the east coast assholes.”  

“Missed us?” Jeremy said, looking at Ray then at the pile of limbs on the floor.

Ray shakes his head at Jeremy’s question, “No, dumbass. Gavin over here missed Michael. Didn’t even mention a word about your short ass.” Jeremy makes a sound of offence and walks over to his instrument, “Gavin, Michael, stop fuckin’ each other and get your shit. We needs to practice.”

The brit makes a bird-like sound and untangles himself from the hot-head, speaking words of denial and disappointment--definitely not being disappointed that he had to leave Michael’s physical contact.

Who would think that?

“Okay, since I am not completely well and my voice is still crap,” Gavin looks to the others and pats his turntables, “Michael will be singing and I’ll do some super cool-”

“Super shitty,” Jeremy interludes

“Super _cool_ ,” Gavin ignores Jeremy’s comment and continues, “sound effects!” Michael shakes his head and walks to the mic stand, guitar in hand.

Gavin flips on the camera and makes them get ready to start, Jeremy and Ray get to their respective spots and await the countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

 

Michael starts shredding on the guitar, drums and bass joining soon after

 

_“Well I'm so above you_

_And it's plain to see_

_But I came to love you anyway_

_So you tore my heart out_

_And I don't mind bleeding_

_Any old time to keep me waiting_

_Waiting, waiting”_

 

Gavin bobs his head to the beat as they all play together, watching from his camera-specifically at the singer.

 

_“Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_

_I'm a lonely boy_

_I'm a lonely boy_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting”_

 

The drums calm down, the bass and guitar being all you could hear. The drums picked back up as the vocals appeared.

 

_“Well your mama kept you but your daddy left you_

_And I should've done you just the same_

_But I came to love you_

_And I want to flee_

_Any old time you keep me waiting_

_Waiting, waiting”_

* * *

 

 

They continue the song with the chorus a couple more times until the song ends. Michael looks up to the camera and smirks, mainly to the cameraman but the viewers won’t notice it. He sets his guitar down while Ray leans his bass back onto its stand. Jeremy rests his feet on his bass drums and groans

“That was pretty good.”

“All because of your’s truly,” Ray says, bowing, zipping his jacket up as he stands straight, “but in all seriousness, you would’ve sucked without my talent.”

Michael puts down his bottle of water and looks to the hooded man, “you wish, I did two things so you can suck it.”

“Suck what? A dick? _Your dick?_ I don’t think you have one,” Ray retorts, Jeremy looking at him shocked while Michael breaks down into a violent chuckle.

Gavin looks at the red-head and tried to hide the incoming blush that’s on it’s way. He pulls out his laptop to edit the new video they just filmed, just to be stopped by Dooley.

“Eh, Gavin,” He asks, “why don’t we film one more before you put the shit away?”

Gavin ponders for a moment before setting his laptop back down and plugging back the camera back in, “Anyone have a song in mind?”

 

Apparently not, well, not until Ray finally speaks up, “I have one but it’s probably too emo for you basic bitches.”

Jeremy looks at the jacketed boy and asks the question everyone is probably thinking about, “What song?”

 

* * *

 

 

_“They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies and the books_

_To make a citizen out of you,”_

 

Michael comes in with the guitar, never looking away from the camera.

 

_“Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work, they gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they've got methods of keeping you clean,”_

 

Ray looks to Jeremy, the latter slightly tapping his drum kit---waiting for the music to pick up

 

_“They're gonna rip up your head_

_Your aspersions to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine,”_

 

Gavin mouths a countdown to the boys, signifying when to pick up the music. He looks to Michael right as the chorus hits, never looking away.

 

_“They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me,”_

 

They all get into it---headbanging, slamming the sticks on the drums, singing as loud as he can. Gavin loves it, thinks to himself about how this should get a lot of interaction. The song continues for a bit before ending. Michael finishes the lyrics and sets his guitar down, panting as he finds the closest seat. Jeremy rests his legs on the bass drum while Ray puts his bass on its stand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was amazing! Who knew you all could play that hard!” Gavin exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

Michael looks up at the brit and pants, “n-huff-ever again,” he grabs his bottle of water and lays it on his forehead. Jeremy lays back and accidentally falls off of his chair, causing a chuckle from the hispanic.

“I think we’re ready to head home, I got some homework,” Gavin says, the others all agreeing. The brit takes apart his camera and puts it away so he can use it to edit later. Ray leaves his bass--which he normally does--and hops over the fence to head into his room. Jeremy puts his sticks away and goes through his garage door, saying his farewells to the others.

Just Gavin and Michael left, “You did really well today,” the brit tells Michael, “probably better than I ever would.”

“I’m confident with my talent today, but I could never beat you,” He replies, “You have that... british charm that everyone loves,” Michael mumbles something to himself and stands up, “we should duet someday.”

Michael heads out, Gavin following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
